According to the Skin Cancer Foundation, skin cancer rates are increasing. Skin cancer affects many Americans—over the past three decades, more Americans were diagnosed with skin cancer than with all other cancers combined.
Using sunscreen is the best known way to prevent skin cancer. Research shows that regular use of sunscreen decreases the risk of skin cancer by 40-50 percent.
The lips are a particular area of concern, accounting for 10% of all skin cancer. This is a disproportionate amount, considering the relative size of one's lips as compared to the skin overall.
While using sunscreen to reduce the chance of skin cancer is simple, carrying sunscreen and lip balm is impractical. A backpack is not always available to store the sunscreen bottle and lip balm. This is particularly true when at a water park, public pool, or beach.
What is needed is a device that will allow a user to easily carry sunscreen and lip balm, resulting in greater use and decreased incidence of skin cancer.